


The Authentic High School Experience! TM

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Asshole teachers, Depression, Detentions, Drama, Drop Outs, Drug Abuse, Explusion, F/F, F/M, Fighting, High School, How Could Any Deal With All The Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love Of Animals, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not So Asshole Teachers But Still Not Great, Oh My God, Passive-aggression, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Characters, Suspension, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, past suicide attempts, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Lots of High School drama, fun fun fun all of the drama. More drama than you probably want but you know it's high school. Believe me i have lots of experience with high school and it's ducking drama.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All names and places have been changed because why the hell would i put someone's real name on here. Not all things in here are things that have happened to me but i will be putting quite a few things that have happened.

Frank wakes up at 5:39 in the morning on Monday which just happens to be the first day back to school. He starts his first day of ninth grade and he doesn't want to go because he knows it's going to be horrible and he's probably going to get lost.

Another problem is his grandmother who is banging on his door telling him to get his ass up and ready for school. He doesn't even have to be there until like 7:20 and it doesn't start until 7:45 but she insists for him to get up now.

* * *

  
Gerard looks at the clock and its 6:30 and if he doesn't start getting ready he's going to miss his bus. He's not ready to be a eleventh grader because that means he's only got two more years before he has to decide where he's going to college.

  
It's his brother Mikey's first day of high school so he knows he needs to get up and make sure that he's ready. Gerard throws his blanket off and runs up the stairs to Mikey's room throwing the door open.

  
Mikey's still asleep hanging halfway off the bed, his blanket is across the room and the light is on. Gerard rolls his eyes and goes into Mikey's bathroom grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

  
Gerard dumps the cup over his head and he flails falling to the floor. Mikey jumps up and groans throwing his soaking wet pillow at Gerard.

  
Gerard ducks and then hears his mother scream and quickly turns around to find her with her hands on her hips. “You two better get ready” she says picking the pillow up. “And don’t dump water on your brother or you'll start with the arguing again” she tosses the pillow into the room walking away.

  
Mikey glares at Gerard until he walks out of the room and starts getting ready. His alarm didn't wake him up like it was supposed to, he knew Gerard was going to do something stupid as usual.

* * *

 

Franks grandmother hands him a bag and he runs out the door with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. He may or may not have kind of fallen asleep in the shower and his grandmother may or may not have turned on the sink and freaked him out.

  
He gets to the bus stop and there's a lot of kids there but he doesn't let that stop him from lighting up a cigarette. Some of the kids stare at him but one person walks up to him “can I get a light” she says.

  
Frank nods and pulls his lighter out handing it to her she lights it and sticks it back in his pocket. She takes a long drag and yawns “Emma” she says and it takes him a minute to realize that she's telling him her name.

  
“Oh uh Frank” he says rubbing the back of his neck, she nods and yawns again “fuck i'm tired this couldn't have waited another week”. Frank laughs “no kidding” she gives him a look “you’re a freshman aren't you”.

  
He nods and she laughs before flicking the cherry off the end of her cigarette before sticking it back in per pack. “You'll have fun don't worry” she says as the bus pulls up, Franks not so sure he likes the way she said it.

  
He takes the front seat behind the bus driver and Emma sits right next to him smiling at a few people that walk by. “What grade are you in?” he asks her “eleventh” he nods and watches the houses and trees go by.

* * *

 

Gerard and Mikey take too long to get ready so at 7 their mom just decides to drive them because it's just easier. She gives them money for lunch and pushes them into the car, they get dropped off right in front of the school and sigh.

  
Gerard goes around the side of the school and Mikey goes strait inside because he's not trying to be late on the first day of school. When Gerard gets around the corner he sees all of his friends and some new faces.

  
“Faggots!” he yells and they all look over “Heeeeey!” Joey yells and then the rest of them all say hey. He walks over and pulls a cigarette out ignoring the ones already asking for one.

  
He smokes silently listening to the rest of them talk and it's not surprising when the schools resource officers roll around. Everyone casually puts their cigarettes at their side and walks down the hill and they drive away.

  
They wait until they've driven around the corner to go back up and continue talking and smoking like the bad kids they are. After he finishes his cigarette he just walks away to go see his counselor because he never received his schedule for some reason even though it was supposed to be in the mail.

  
Gerard gets in and there's a large number of people standing around one of the counselors talking to him. He waits until he gets to the front and someone buys in front of him.

  
So he waits until they leave and walks up “I never received my schedule” he says “go to the library Mrs. Douglas is in there” he nods and walks away. He hates her she's such a bitch and she thinks she's better than everyone because she's like an assistant principal or something.

  
So he goes up to the library and of course there's like fifty kids in there so from the looks of it the school has no fucking clue what they're doing. The librarian Ms. Franklin is standing at her desk giving people sticky notes with numbers in them when he walks up.

  
“Here for scheduling?” she asks he nods and she write 56 on a sticky note and hands it to him. He walks over to the nice chairs with the little desks on them and sits down.

  
“25” He hears Mrs. Douglas day and groans quietly, he knows he's going to be sitting there forever. He pulls his phone out and opens his texts ‘sitting in the library right now waiting for my schedule’ he sends to his mother ‘this school is jank and they have no idea what they're doing’ he also sends.

  
‘Sorry’ is all she sends to him and he groans again sitting his phone on the desk. He shoves his headphones in his ears and listens to music but he gets bored pretty quickly after and turns it off.

  
Some kid walks up and sits down in the chair across from him texting in his phone. Gerard closes his eyes and waits and when he finally hears his number he's quick to get up and go sit down with her.

  
“Well hello and how are you this year” Mrs. Douglas says “good” he answers and she nods typing something into her computer. “Alright so you need english 12, EPI, Tech, English 11 and a science class” he nods and waits for her.

  
She picks up a piece of paper and write his classrooms on it alone with what class it is and hands it to him. Gerard looks over at the clock and wants to groan because it's already 8:30 he only has like thirty five minutes of first period left.

  
He walks slowly to his first class which is on the bottom floor which means he won't have to climb ten thousand stairs to get to his first period. He walks in the classroom and the teacher is standing at the front of the room and everyone turns around to look at him.

  
He sees his friend Devin and quickly walks over to the teacher “I just got my classes and this is my first one” the teacher nods and he sits down next to Devin. “Hey man I can't believe we have a class together” she says and Gerard just nods looking up at the teacher.

* * *

  
Franks number is 77 which how many people need their schedule, it seems to him like the school isn't very coordinated. He gets his schedule which is a lot of classes and that makes him sigh as he walks to his first class which is English.

  
When he walks in the room it's with about twenty minutes left so he just sits down in the closest seat to the back of the room. The teacher is just handing out papers for their first project which gives him a headache because it's the first day of school and they're already starting something.

  
“Gary if you could pass out the books please” Mr. Dickface says to one of the students, the kid gets up and starts passing out the books. “Alright now the paper has dates on it for when each chapter of the book should be ready by so we then have a discussion about them”.

  
Right after the kid finishes the bell rings and Frank shoves the book in his bag quickly leaving the room. Next he had Gym and then he goes to lunch which gross he's going to be gross and then go eat.


	2. Science Class

When Frank makes it to lunch he sees a few of the kids that were in his class and a few of his friends from middle school. He takes his lunch and sits down at the table with his friends Guy, Stacey, and Sam.

  
They just look at him for a second before continuing their conversations about what they did over the summer. He pulls his lunch out and starts eating, they stop talking for a second and he says that he went to the beach over the summer.

  
Sam just looks at him kind of like a dirty look but like one that you wouldn't do on purpose and they get up and leave. It confuses Frank because they were his friends or at least he thought they were but they ignored him and then left him.

  
Sam always said that they would stay friend forever, he comforted her every time her and her boyfriend got into an argument and broke up. He tried to give her advice about it because he was a douche and they didn't need to be together.

  
He can't believe that she would do that after knowing him through elementary and middle school. Frank rolls his eyes at himself because why would people in middle school actually stay friends into high school.

* * *

  
Gerard surprisingly has lunch with Devin and his brother and Sarah, Sierra, and Dekota. They're sitting at the very back table and he gets in line to get his lunch.

  
He's probably going to get cancer from eating the food but he doesn't care and he'll have to eat when he leaves anyway because it doesn't fill anyone up. When he gets out he walks over to the table sitting down, he looks up and sees some kid eating by himself.

  
Gerard isn't paying attention to his friends or his brother who are being loud and makes him want to punch them in the face. The kids just sitting by himself though eating his food and he kid of looks sad.

  
He's not going to go say anything to him though because he doesn't know him or what he's going through and he could not beads maybe. Mikey punches him in the arm to get his attention “hey asshat your friends are calling you” he points over to the door.

  
Joey and Kaitlyn are standing there pointing around the corner and he nods standing up to go follow them. They make sure none of the administrators are looking and then duck down under the windows to walk by them to get to the front of the school.

  
After they're clear of the windows they spread out a little and dodge the car that they definitely didn't see until it was almost running them over. They make it to the stairs and see John, Alex and Taylor standing there already smoking cigarettes.

  
Gerard pulls his out first and lights it right up because he hasn't had one since before school and it's nice to have another one. “Why are you guys already out here?” he asks Taylor she laughs and shakes her head “you know just hanging around”.

  
He rolls his eyes “it's the first day and your already skipping” Alex shrugs “Its cool we found a chill spot in the back of the neighborhood we’ll have to show you some time”. Joey and Kaitlyn keep watch to make sure that they don't get caught up and then they switch.

  
When Gerard finishes his he says bye to them and makes his way back to the lunch room. He gets lucky and the doors are shut so he just walks right up and sits down at one of the tables.

  
He sees the kid again sitting out by the tree with a notebook on his lap scribbling something into it. Gerard sees everyone start heading for the doors so he does the same and they open its as he gets up the stairs.

  
He walks in and squeezes through a few people but then he gets stuck behind a big group of kids fucking around. By the time he makes it to the elevator he looks around and quickly hits the button.

  
It dings and the doors open and he walks right in which of course four more people walk up and get in so he quickly hits the button and holds it. “one” one of the kids says and another groans smacking their arm “your gonna get us caught”.

  
They shrug “sorry not walking down an entire flight of stairs defeats the point of this”. The elevator stops and dings then the doors open and the kid gets off, Gerard quickly hits the button again holding it until the elevator starts moving again.

  
The doors open and the other two kid step off first and then he does walking down the hall to his science class. It's his favorite teacher which he's glad of, it'll be the third times he's had her for science class.

  
Mrs. Davis she's fucking hot and has a nice ass, and Jesus christ if she wasn't married and didn't have a kid he'd fuck the shit out of her. He doesn't know anyone in the class though other than the teacher.

  
Mrs. Davis tells everyone that they can sit wherever they want and he takes the first desk in the front and puts his book at in the chair next to him so no one will sit there. Just to make sure he puts his foot through the legs to hold it in place.

  
The bell rings and everyone seems to have found a spot that they wanted to sit in and Mrs. Davis has started handing out papers when someone knocks on the door. She opens the door and the kid walks in with his music blaring, she asks him to turn it down and he does.

  
He walks around the desk over to where Gerard is and reaches for the chair “you're not sitting here” Gerard says as the kid grabs the chair. He starts to pull it out and Gerard kicks it back into place.

  
That seems to piss the kid off a little because she just says “yes I am” and tries to pull it out again. Gerard grabs the back of the chairs slamming it into the desk “no you aren't” Gerard almost yells but not quite.

  
Mrs. Davis looks at Gerard and then at the kid and backs up a little “would you do me a solid and sit over here for today” she says waving her hand to the other side of the room. She knows Gerard will fuck that kid up because she's seen him get into a fight before.

  
After that little scene the class seems to go back to normal but Gerard notices that kid from lunch looking at him. He looks away after he realizes that he's been caught and starts writing something down or pretending to at least.

  
Gerard kind of pays attention to what Mrs. Davis says but then halfway doesn’t and just stares at her tits. It's so inappropriate but he doesn't care because she has a fucking rack on her and she looks good even after have a kid.

  
Gerard sorts through all the papers he has to take home to get sighed and puts them in separate folders. It's one of the only ways he can manage to keep what he needs and doesn't need in order to keep his book bag not looking like a mess.

* * *

  
Frank stares at the kid for a while because he looked really pissed at that kid for just waking in and wanting to sit next to him. Not that he blames him he doesn't like sitting next to people that he doesn't know either.

  
It did cause quite a scene though because everyone got quiet and just watched, the teacher seemed to know something about what was going on but just told the other kid to sit down.

  
Frank shoves all of the papers he needs to get signed into the folder that the teacher handed out. He knows it's for class but for now it can just hold the things his grandmother needs to sign for the school.

  
One of them is a permission slip for him to do labs that he has to make sure he gets signed because he doesn't want to have to do book work. Mrs. Davis writes a few things in the board that she wants everyone to write down in their folders.

  
After that she tells everyone they can talk but quietly for the rest of the class because it's the first day and she's not going to make everyone do stuff on the first day. Frank puts headphones in and writes in his journal, his grandmother told him that it would be a good idea to keep one so he could write down his frustrations with high school and he thinks that it's a good idea.


	3. Weird Smoker

Franks surprised when he makes it through the first day of his freshman year without anyone saying anything to him. He's one of the first ones on his bus when it arrives because he's standing in front of everyone else.

  
He sits in the same seat he was in when he boarded it that morning and he sees Emma walking up to the bus. She sits down next to him and puts her book bag in her lap smiling at him “so how was your friend experience as a high school freshman?”

  
Frank shakes his head smiling “surprisingly no one shoved me into a locker or threw their food at me during lunch” he thinks for a second and then continues “i'm a bit disappointed not really what i've read about”. She smirks and waves to someone out the window “well just remember it gets worse from here”.

  
They sit quietly the rest of the way to the bus stop and wave to each other going their separate ways. It's about a five minute walk to his house which he's happy about and they don't have to pick anyone else up on their way so that even better.

  
In middle school his bus had two stops but luckily his was the first to get picked up even though the other one was just around the corner. It didn't make sense to him because they could have just walked right through the ally to get on and off the bus.

  
Franks grandmother is home when he gets there, she's sitting in the living room with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. She looks up from the cross stitch she's doing when the door opens and smiles.

  
“So what do you have for me?” she asks he pulls his book bag off and pulls his binder out getting out the papers for her. She picks up a pen and reads them each before signing them and handing them back to Frank to put in his bag.

  
Frank pulls a cigarette out and sits down on the couch across from his grandmother lighting it. She doesn't care that he smokes she buys them for him, she feels like he can make that decision on his own and even if she tells him not to he's going to do it anyway.

  
He watches tv for a while before going in to make dinner for himself and his grandmother. He doesn't know what to make though and he's not sure why but he's not feeling a lot of what he's seeing.

  
Gerard throws his book bag on the couch and goes right to the kitchen to get a drink. Mikey pushes past him and goes to the fridge to pull out something to eat before he goes to his room.

* * *

Gerard turns the tv on and the first thing that pops up on the news is a bombing and of course it would. Next is something about someone drugging and raping people and he turns the tv off because that's annoying.

They only show the bad shit that happens very little good things, comparing the good news to the bad news they show more bad news. He goes to his room and flops on his bed because he thinks that it is nap time and what better time than right after school.

* * *

  
Frank wakes up the next morning at a later time 6 which gives him enough time to do whatever for almost an hour before he has to go to his bus stop. He decides to clean his room of all things he could do but it's kind of a mess and it's bugging his OCD out.

  
He finishes just as his alarm on his phone goes off telling him it's 6:45 and that gives him just enough time to make something to eat before leaving. Frank has cereal even though he has plenty of time to make himself a real breakfast.

* * *

  
Gerard rolls out of his bed at 6:45 giving him enough time to get dressed and wake Mikey up to also get dressed. He doesn't have time to grab something to eat before he leaves so he just goes right to his bus stop.

  
When he gets there two girls are arguing it's quiet at first but then they're screaming at each other. The one girls putting her hair up but she's taking forever to do it than all the sudden she has ahold of the other girls hair punching her in the face.

  
She gets her on the ground pretty easily just pulls her by her hair and climbs on top of her holding her by her neck. It doesn't look like she's choking her just holding her down, she continues to punch the girl in the face.

  
There's a few kids with their phones out recording it and a few other kids yelling for each girl to beat the others ass. It's not surprising to Gerard because there's plenty of fights all the time.

  
The bus pulls up and the girls are still going at it, the bus driver gets off the bus and grabs the girl on top by her arms pulling her off of the other girl. A few of the girl laying on the grounds friends hold her back so she won't attack the girl.

  
Her friends get her on the bus and put her in the back and the bus driver gets the girl she's holding in the front and her friends stay with her. They yell back and forth on the bus until they get there and the bus driver calls for the principal to come get them.

  
She lets everyone off the bus after the first girl is taken off the bus and then someone else goes back for the other girl. Gerard just goes to the front of the school where he sees everyone, “dude these two girls got into a fight at the bus stop”.

  
That seems to interest everyone there and they all say something about it “I think they were fighting over a fuck boy” Gerard shrugs. He doesn't know and he doesn't really give a shit because it's just drama as usual.

  
Frank sees a few kids going around the front of the school and figures it's where people hang out before they go to school so he goes too. He sees that one kid from his science class and a bunch of other kid there smoking and wonders if they can get away with it.

  
He doesn't see any administrators so he pulls one out and lights it up “hey kid!” someone yells toward him. He looks over and raises an eyebrow “freshman can't smoke by the stairs!” another kid yells and one of their friends smacks them.

  
Frank assumes that it's a joke because technically no one can because you aren't supposed to smoke on school property. “Oh my god!” this girl yells looking at her phone “This fight was between Taylor and Robin you know Trevor's girlfriend and ex girlfriend”.

  
Frank stands there trying not to look like he's listening but to be honest it's hard for him not to because the girl is super loud. He sees the cops pull up on the other side of the stairs and stop and panics for a second before he sees everyone walk down the hill.

  
He follows because he's not trying to get caught up and the cop doesn't seem to be saying anything to anyone about smoking. So he finishes his cigarette throws it on the ground stomps on it and makes his way up to the school.

* * *

  
Gerard wonders why he sees this kid every time he turns around like it's not weird to see people all the time it just hasn't happened before. He's not really listening to Joey go on and on about how Taylor was dating Trevor and then Robin came in and stole him from her.

  
If he's honest it sounds like bullshit because you can't “steal” someone from a relationship it's obviously a mutual thing. He's tried to tell Joey before but she doesn't listen to half of the shit he has to say.

  
Rachel comes up and Joey runs over to her hugging her “you missed the first day you bitch” she says. Rachel shrugs “figured they weren't doing anything anyway” Joey shakes her head and pulls her phone out no doubt to show her the video of Taylor and Robin fighting.

  
Gerard really hates drama but it seems as though no matter where he is or how much he tries to avoid it it's always around him. He doesn't need to watch the video because it happened right in front of him when that Robin was pulled off of Taylor, Taylors nose looks broken at least from all the blood.

  
Robin was beating on her for a good while because apparently no one will step in, he wonders if either of them got charged. He hugs Joey and Rachel and makes his way into school he has the same teacher just for a different class that's kind of the same.


	4. Shots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Satan, it would seem that i have returned after being away for so so so soooooooooo very long. This is actually the last chapter that i had prewritten and seemed to have forgotten to post for months. That's okay though because i am back and already almost finished writing the next chapter for probably posting whenever i get around to it. If you haven't noticed yet these are actual real life events that have happened to me that's why it's called authentic. Yes, i know my life is so crazy and no i wouldn't trade it for anything else because then i wouldn't have a story to write.

Gerard has English twelve on B days which is how the county does it, on A days you have four classes and on B days you have four classes. He never understood why they couldn't just keep it at all eight classes in one day.

  
Eighty minutes in one class is fucking obnoxious and half the time the teacher just talk and talk and talks until the bell rings. The only good thing is that there's no homework at all zero, none, nada, never.

  
The only thing about the teachers though is that they're also ones he's had before but not good ones he's had. Mr. Reed is a complete and utter asshole and a shit talker, definitely says he'll let people fight and not give a shit but steps in the way every time someone even argues.

  
Ms. Leech just doesn't know how to do her job because one time there were these girls in one of Gerard's classes and they were being bullied. This kid that was on the football team was taking pictures of them and sending them to people and they told her.

  
She said that they had to go to the office so she wasn't doing her job, it's her job to bring bullying up to the office and have someone handle it not have the students just go. Then the girls told Mrs. Douglas what had happened and everyone's pretty sure she brought the fact that it's her job up to her because she just gave the girls dirty looks after that.

  
So besides they teachers being dicks it's english and Gerard hates english even though he's good as fuck at writing essays. If all they ever had to do in those fucking classes is write essays he'd always have A’s.

* * *

  
Frank has math on B days and fuck math well algebra but same fucking difference. The girl that was yelling about the video is in his class along with the other girl that walked up.

  
They sit at the same table but he's not sure how to start a conversation with them because sometimes teenage girls make him nervous. “Hey I saw you this morning” one of them says “yeah you were the one Josh yelled at about smoking at the stairs”.

  
Frank nods and waves awkwardly “My names Joey and this is Rachel” she says waving her hand towards the girl sitting next to her. “She's being kind of a bitch right now though” Joey continues and Rachel gives her a dirty look but she doesn't see it.

  
About halfway through the class Joey gets up go to do something outside of the classroom and Rachel leans forward. “Joey can be kind of a bitch sometimes she's mad at me because i wouldn't eat her out”.

  
“What?” Frank is just confused at this point “okay so we were at her house and we were you know messing around”. Frank nods “well she wanted me to eat her out but I didn't want to cause I was nervous and she just got mad at me”.

  
Frank thinks for like two second before blurting out “that's bullshit” luckily the teacher isn't paying attention though. “Right how can you get mad at someone for not want to eat you out it's not like we're dating”.

  
“Are you not dating?” Frank asks she shakes her head and laughs “no but she tries to control me and say what I can and can't do like we're dating”. They change the subject when Joey enters the room again and Joey starts talking about some boyfriend Quintin that's she's been dating for a month.

  
Franks pretty sure that Rachel and Joey just did whatever they were doing so it seems as though she's cheating on whoever she's dating. “Okay so Rick is having a party at his house tonight and it's literally like anyone can show up” Joey says writing something on a paper.

  
She hands it to Frank and pats his hand “I hope you like to party” she grins. Franks not so sure that his grandmother will let him go but he'll try and it's really not all that far.

  
“If you need a ride just text that number and I can get my grandfather to come get you and drop us off” Frank nods and puts her number in his phone just in case. The rest of the class Joey just complains about her boyfriend or whatever he is supposed to be to her.

* * *

  
Gerard shows up at Ricks house at 6 the party doesn't start until seven but anyone can show up and start partying whenever to get the party started. He sees Joey and Rachel and obviously Rick because it's his party but there loud music and shots.

  
He doesn't have to worry about watching Mikey because their mother said that he couldn't go because of some motherly reason. The musical not really that great because it's some techno shit and he's pretty sure at least half of the people already there did acid because they're staring at the wall laughing.

  
There's another kid standing in the corner crying so he must be having a bad trip but that's his problem. Gerard sees that one kid from his class standing with Joey and Rachel with a beer in his hand and shakes his head.

  
The kid looks like he might be 13 but the parties are open to most people even if Rick doesn't know them as long as they're invited by someone he knows. Gerard's tempted to knock the beer out of his hand and send him home because little kids don't need to be drinking.

  
He doesn't but he does go over to give Joey and Rachel a hug because he did just show up and it's cool to see them outside of school. At around 6:45 everyone else starts showing up and the party starts getting more partier and everyone has a bottle.

  
“Oh my god” Joey says “Quintins here” Gerard looks over and he's walking right over to Jeoy. She jumps up on him and wraps her legs around him and they kiss which ew because they could at least get a room.

  
Gerard says that and she flips him off jumping back down “eat a dick” she laughs and her and Quintin walk away to go do whatever they're going to do. “Shes cheating on him” Rachel says and Gerard just nods because he knows everyone who's friends with her knows because she tells everyone.

  
It's just who she is and she doesn't care if everyone thinks she's a whore because whatever. Gerard walks over to the kid and hands him a bag “what's this?” he asks “weed we're going to smoke you wanna join?”.

  
The kid looks at him then shrugs “sure why not” he only said that kids shouldn't do these things not that he was going to stop them. Christopher rolls one of the blunts there's quite a few of them and they all go out to the back years where there's a fire.

  
They all sit down and Rick brings out speakers and he starts playing something that Gerard's never heard before. Joey lights up one of the blunts and takes two hits before handing it to Rachel.

  
It passes around for a while until it's a roach then two more get lit up and passed around. They talk about everything and of course the fight between Taylor and Robin because that's all they've been talking about.

  
Rachel says that she thinks they were fighting over whoever was dating Robin because Taylor was fucking him on the side. Gerard doesn't care because it doesn't have anything to do with him anyway.

  
The kid he was smoking with is talking to some girl over by the back door and she takes his hand and they go inside. Gerard shakes his head because they shouldn't hook up at parties because mistakes are always made at parties.

* * *

  
Frank stumbles back down the stairs with Sarah or Samantha something he doesn't know her name but they go back outside. She throws up around the side of the house and he's just glad that she waited until after they were done because that's gross.

  
He sits down in front of the fire and closes his eyes , he's fucking high and he's had a little too much to drink but luckily he's spending the night along with Joey and Rachel. In the morning Joeys grandfather is going to pick them up and take him to his house.

* * *

  
Gerard wakes up the next morning in someones bed which someone cuddling up behind him and fuck. He was not trying to hook up with someone while he was there he just wanted to go there and have a good time.

  
He turns around to look and it's that fucking kid ew he fucked some chick and then apparently Gerard had sex with him. He doesn't like being sloppy seconds and he doesn't remember actually doing anything with him.

 


	5. She's Out of Her Mind

Frank makes it home with this one girls number her names Natalie at least that's what he thinks is scrawled across his arm. He puts her number in his phone and sends a quick text to make sure it's right.

It is because she texts back right away and he thinks that maybe it could go somewhere but he doesn't know. He texts her all day and they just talk about what they're interested in and from the looks they have a lot in common.

They make plans to hang out the next day and that's the end of their little whatever it is for a while. So he texts Joey instead and she has a lot to say about her boyfriend who apparently is a cheating asshole.

What doesn't make sense to him is that she's been cheating on him probably almost the entire time but now that she's finding out he's doing it there's a problem. He's never understood girls or what problems they seem to have when it comes to hypocrisy because sometimes it's okay to do something but only when you have tits and vagina.

If you have a dick all the sudden you can’t do it or even the other way around because guys can be the exact same way when it comes to anything. They just don't bleed for a week and bitch about what they're going to wear a week from now.

* * *

 

Gerard left the party before the kid woke up because if he's honest he doesn't even want to know if he had sex with him. He looks like he could be a freshman so he guesses it's not as bad as it could be.

Luckily from what he knows no one has any idea that he was in bed with him because no ones said anything and everyone was asleep when he left anyway. He facebooks Rachel because she doesn't have service and then decides to wait on the response by playing video games.

Rachel replies and then informs Gerard that Joey is pissed at her again and that they’ll probably ignore each other for a week and then get over it. Now the only person he had to deal with was Christina because she decided that she didn’t want her parents to know she was gay and got a boyfriend.

The only problem with that seems to be that her boyfriend is fucking crazy and literally threatened to kill himself if she broke up with him. That’s what he gets for having friends who are two years younger than him.

He literally texted her and told her to just break up with him because why the fuck should she care she was only using him anyway. Of course she shoots back some bullshit about actually kind of caring about him and now wanting him to do it.

Which Gerard is calling straight up bullshit on that because no one is that crazy and if they are more than just one person can see it. Then he tries telling her to tell his parents that he’s acting like an insecure little bitch threatening to off himself because he probably feels like he’s “never” going to find another generic blond hair blue eyed girl to be with again.

In which she completely ignores him after that text because he knows for a fact that most of her life revolves around as much drama as she can muster up. It’s almost like she can’t live without the drama of having someone faking over her about something.

That is why he only hangs out with her when he feels like it because otherwise he’d just get to watch her play on her phone and complain about what people are doing to her. The biggest problem he has with her is that she is a very very very very very very very fake friend and she doesn’t know when to realize that she can only keep the act up for so long before all the walls come crumbling down and everyone realizes that she is absolutely one of the worst people to hang out with.

* * *

 

Frank notices that Monday that Joey was Rachel are indeed not talking to each other most likely because Rachel said something to Joey about the fact that she was cheating on her boyfriend but it’s not okay when he does the same thing. He has noticed that in the 72 hours of messaging Rachel on Facebook nonstop basically that she should probably just completely ignore everything that Joey has to say or do.

If Rachel could just tell Joey to go fuck herself it would seem that her life would immediately go up hill beings she wouldn’t have a bipolar child up her ass all day long. It’s not that he has a problem with Joey it’s just that sometimes it would be better if she would just off herself before anyone had to deal with her.

She’s actually a pretty good friend if you can look past the angsty peer pressure cheating lying drug addict person that hangs over the sweet little innocent girl that felt like she didn’t have it good enough just being alive. Frank really doesn’t understand how Rachel can deal with her day after day of her hanging over her shoulder basically telling her what to do.

The only thing that would make it better if I’d Joey told her when she could or couldn’t go to the bathroom at least then it might seem like they were in the relationship Joey seems to want so badly. Maybe then Rachel wouldn’t have to feel as if ol’ Joey who was actually just a crazy little girl who never had a mother that loved her and a father that hugged her was actually becoming a different person each day.  
  
Maybe then instead of fucking every single person who even breathed in her direction Joey could settle down with an old gentlemen and who held the door open for her and waited until marriage for sex. Rachel was just this 5 foot nothing girl who literally just wanted to find good people to surround herself with so she wouldn’t feel like the outcast.

Instead she got Joey who she couldn’t just seem to ignore and had to follow every single little order she threw her way like she was “a very good boy” and got a treat every time she listened. So Frank was feeling a little angry at maybe both of them but that was only because he was informed that he had run off with some random girl in the middle of the party.

After Joey had told him that it was fine and that she wasn’t going to have sex with him because you know she just wanted to ask him something. And because he was drunk you know he was having a hard time getting across “hey I’m gay”.

Which means that someone literally watched them have sex which just made him want to kill himself because with his luck there would be video of it. Oh and then later being told that there was a video but not of him and the girl it was some guy.

Frank was fucking the guy and because the video was from behind him and there was barely any light it’s not like he could tell who it was. Luckily the video wasn’t like uploaded to the internet because at that point he would have probably contemplated suicide as his best option.

The only problem was that the other person might recognize it and trying to talk to him or tell everyone that it was him and that is not what he wanted to happen ever. The only thing he could do was pretend that it never happened and wait for it to die down so no one knew it was him.

* * *

 

Gerard is not happy when he finds out that there is a video of who is obviously that kid from his class fucking a obviously guy. Which is no doubt him but he’s not actually going to say anything because the way the video is he cannot see himself.

The one thing that he does hope is that no one notices that it is him because that would just be about the worst thing that could ever happen. He doesn’t sleep around with people he doesn’t even date people because being in a relationship is a way bigger hassle than it is worth.

He also just happens to hope that that kid doesn’t remember that night because he knows how people are when it comes to bragging about fucking people. The last thing he wants is the kid trying to do it again because he thinks that Gerard is easy and will just willingly have sex with whoever wants to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments on just about anything is fine because I don't get butthurt when someone tells me my writing is shitty. Or offers me writing advice because that is always welcome I'm still trying to get better at it but I don't think that I will be able to in the future. It's like in my head I know exactly how I want it to be and then I cannot put it into the correct words that I would like it to be in. Probably in the future I'll take breaks because what I do it write as many chapters as I can because then I can have them ready before I get writers block and have no idea what I'm going to do. I have everything there and then I binge write and then like the next day I have no idea what to write because my brain cannot keep up with what I want it to. So if I stop posting chapters after a certain point do not worry because I will continue when I can and if anyone thinks I am taking too long just tell me because even though I'm not writing I still get on almost every day to read something.


	6. Another Girl

Frank has this friend named Dora and she is literally one of the loudest craziest people he has ever had as a friend. She regularly acts like a complete freak and likes to brag about sex like she's having it with everything that moves.

  
In reality he knows that she has never actually had sex and that she is kind of a fake friend. She doesn't really get mad at him and they actually seem to have a really good time together despite the fakeness.

  
She invites him over to her house for her birthday and they have knows each other since middle school when she got transferred into his class. She had actually not liked him when she first met him and she wasn't sure why.

  
She was friends with someone he was friends with who was actually the fakest person that he had ever met in his life. Dora just didn't seem to like him at all until one day it just clicked and bam they were friends and have been ever since.

  
Another thing about her is that he recalls another friend of theirs named Violet having a boyfriend and then her boyfriend swearing up and down that he hated Dora but would send her messages about liking her.

  
It’s not that he blames her because she can’t control who likes her and who sends her messages about liking her. She just kind of his it from violet and one day she wound up with her ipod and went through their messages and was really heartbroken to find out that he’d been messaging her.

  
Violet knew it was one sided because the messages she sent weren’t confirming or anything honestly you could read how uncomfortable she was. Violet had told Frank that she wished Dora had just told her that he had been messaging her.

  
She did however made comments every once and a while about it in a subtle way but he never seemed to catch on. They both did it and he just acted like he was completely oblivious to the entire thing.

  
Frank just figures it’s because he’s a coward and doesn’t want to face up to what he’s been doing. You cannot date someone and turn around and fuck with their best friend or even try to because they’re going to find out.

  
Frank told her to break up with him but she can’t because he knows how insecure she is about herself and people wanting to date her. She acts like it’s a privilege to be dating anyone at all because she always says she can’t find someone who likes her.

  
Which if that was true she wouldn’t even be dating him because he wouldn’t like her so she obviously has something going on for her. The only problem with that is that he is actually a piece of shit boyfriend because he’s racist and homophobic which makes it really hard for Frank to be around him.

  
Like he is so obviously homophobic in a “joking” matter but everyone can see through it because there’s no way around it. Frank gets it being gay isn’t like the most “in” thing at the moment but seriously he could at least try to be nice around him.

  
And Frank is sure he talks about him when he’s not around and Violet is just being nice not telling him about it. The only thing is that he wants to know so if he ever does anything to hurt her he has another justified reason to beat his fucking face in.

  
They ask have English together and the best thing is that they sit in the back of the room and don’t get yelled at when they bring breakfast to school and eat in class as long as they clean everything up.

* * *

Gerard thinks his least favorite thing is when he sees Frank now he doesn’t even understand how he could even get with a freshman. It’s not like he’s that much other than him but just the fact that he’s a freshman makes him feel like a pedophile.

He definitely regrets it but he doesn’t regret not remembering it because they were both drunk it was probably the worst sex he’s ever had in his life. Gerard doesn’t know why he’s thinking about the kid so much all of the sudden probably just because he’s scared his friends are going to find out.

He knows that Joey would never let him live it down if she found out he hooked up at a party after him telling everyone repeatedly that he will never hook up at a party. If he’s honest it makes him feel gross and with his self esteem he didn’t think he could feel any more gross.

It was just a hook up and that’s not what he’s looking for he’s looking for an actual relationship where someone wants to be with him. He likes guys so the likelihood of that happening is never but he’s just glad that he hasn’t gotten pushed down the stairs again.

Someone did that to him in middle school because somehow they found out that he liked guys and that seemed to be the worst thing anyone could do. It started out with just shit talk and threats but after he was pushed down the stairs his mother switched his schools.

She knew about it and she didn’t have a problem even if it meant that he would never give her grandchildren because he had his brother for that. He was the one who was all in for one night stands and dating just about everyone he saw.

* * *

 

  
Frank notices in his class that kid that he saw at the party will not look at him at all like he obviously notices tension and avoids it at all. He tries to think about why he would ignore him completely after they actually talked over the weekend and hung out.

He thought maybe it was just a think where your weekend friends weren’t your friends until he realized that he was the one who was in the video. That was when he too was avoiding him everywhere because there was no way he was talking to him after that.

Frank didn’t have sex with people who went to his school ever because that could cause problems and no one wants problems. That was when he started thinking about the video if he recognized him it was only a matter of time before someone else did because it wasn’t really that hard.

If someone really took time to watch the video that they just happened to know him or at least see him everyday they could tell that it was him. Frank doesn’t say anything to anyone because that would just be a nightmare if his friends found out.

Joey would probably try to get them to go out because she thinks she can play matchmaker with everyone and know what’s best for other people. She doesn’t even know what’s best for herself how could she know anything about anyone ever.

Frank wanted to take everyone’s phones who got the video and shred them because he didn’t want anyone else to watch the video ever. It wasn’t really that he cared about the video itself because he was wearing pants so no one could see anything.

The only reason you could tell he was fucking someone was because of the way he was moving and the pasty ass legs wrapped around him. He had gone through the entire video and he could hear his voice and could definitely tell it was his voice.

He had a unique voice and no one else sounded like him and he would probably actually kill himself if someone else pointed out that it was him. Of course because he was avoiding him he saw him and every time he turned around and they made eye contact every time for like three seconds before obviously avoiding each other.

Frank didn’t realize how obvious it was that he was uncomfortable until Rachel said something about it. “So you like him or something?” He shook his head and she gave him the knowing look.

So he told her that he definitely knew he was the person in the video and that since he found that out he’s been trying to avoid him. She laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair “that almost makes me want to tell someone but I’m not trash so your secret is safe with me”.

He didn’t know whether or not to believe her because he didn’t even know why he told her she just seems like a very trustworthy person. He knew that telling her could result in everyone knowing that he was gay like everyone the only people who knew where his friends and anyone that had seen the video he didn’t get called a fag so he knew that not that many people had seen it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify that at the end it is supposed to be repetitive because the character is like 14 and I know from experience that 14 year olds repeat things a lot forever so it's not just because I'm a shitty writer and if there are spelling mistakes anywhere just put a comment in whatever chapter they're in specifying where it is because I don't proof read these because I'm lazy. Also not an invitation to have anyone proof read I've had offers before and that's very kind but I forget everything and I wouldn't want to let anyone down. Also this is probably going to be really long because I'm including just about anything that stood out to me throughout the years oh hell.


	7. Sex and Lies

Frank decides that he isn’t going to think about it because it’ll just die down and he’s just being paranoid because he doesn’t want everyone in the school to think differently of him. Him and Dora are sitting in class and he grabs his water bottle raising his hand.

When his teacher gives him permission to he gets up and walks down the hall, he looks at the water fountain there but he knows that the one one floor up is colder. He walks to the double doors to the stairs and pushes the door open looking down.

Frank takes one step and looks up making eye contact with a girl who is on her hands and knees looking down at him. He’s frozen because he’d heard the rumors about people always fucking in high schools themselves but Jesus Christ.

He never thought that he’d ever actually experience anything like this so naturally he doesn’t know what to do. He and this girl keep an entire five seconds of eye contact before he backs up.

He backs up out of the stair way and all the way back to his class then awkwardly sits back down next to Dora. “That was quick” she says and he sits the water bottle on the desk “why didn’t you get anything to drink?”.

Frank clears his throat and then opens his mouth just to close it again and blink a few times before turning to look at her. “There were two kids fucking in the stair well” her eyebrows shoot up “what?” so he repeats himself slower this time.

“There were two kids fucking in the stair well” she looks to the front of the room then back to him “like they were actually fucking?”. He nods “yeah I walked in there we made eye contact and then I awkwardly backed out all the way back here”.

She just looks at him for a moment “like on the stairs or up the stairs on the platform?” She asks “on the platform, she was on her knees looking right at me”. Frank’s not entirely sure why she’s so interested in it it’s not like she could tell who it was by the way they were fucking.

“So yeah I don’t think I need any water for the rest of the day because I literally never want to walk in on two people fucking ever again” He turns back to the front of the room to try to get that out of his head. He doesn’t understand why anyone would want to do it in school like they’re dirty and it’s public.

Also you could get expelled and how awkward would it be if one of the administrators walked in and they didn’t have enough time to stop what they were doing. They would literally walk into basically a porn because that is a total porn scenario right there.

When the bell rings he purposely takes the long way to his next class because he doesn’t want to walk in that stair well again. As a matter of fact if he could just use the elevator for the rest of his life so he’d never have to walk in any of the stair wells again he would be happy with that.

So he walks Dora to her next class they hug and he goes up the stairs at the other end of the school just to have to walk all the way down to the other end of the hallway. That’s the point where he realizes it an A day and that yes he has his first class everyday but he has Gym on A days for second period so he has to walk all the way to the other end of the hallway again.

He purposely doesn’t go down those same stairs but he does stop to fill his water bottle up then runs down the hallway because he sees one of the teachers closing the doors to the locker room. They see him tuning thankfully and keep the door open long enough for him to get in and tells him that he needs to get to class on time.

He unlocks his locker and shoves his bag in quickly changing just in time for the other teacher to tell everyone to go to the gym and start on their work. There’s actual class work that has to be done which isn’t what he was told would happen at all.

The year before and all of his years in gym he never had to do class work before they got started on whatever they were going to do. They also did stretches everyday which was different from middle school because they only did stretches when they were going to play a sport.

He sits with his friends Terry, Abby, Sofia, and Violet who he has known almost all of except for Terry since middle school. Frank met Terry in algebra with Violet and his other two friends just kind of clicked with him when he introduced them to him.

Terry introduced them all to his friend Adam who has a birthmark on his face that makes it look like his someone slapped him. Violet had made a joke about Adam’s mother smacking him so hard he started to turn white and they all laughed.

Terry, Adam and Violet are specifically in his class but Abby and Sofia are supposed to be with a different teacher but they don’t mind that all the kids sit with their friends as long as they are quiet. Frank mostly just copies off of Violets work and she copies off of Terry and because they’re all supposed to have the same answers because they come out of a book it doesn’t matter anyway.

After they pick a person to go hand in their papers they have to wait for the rest of the kids to finish their work. The problem is that it’s so fucking hot in the gym no one wants to be there so he doesn’t understand why they wouldn’t just hurry up and finish their papers.

There are two different weight room but they both have the same thing the difference is that one of them was actually built to be one and the other one is just an empty classroom. Or it would be if it was big enough to be called a classroom but they still put all the same things in it.

The problem with the two is that for some reason they all have to do the same thing on the same days so two classes have to go to the weight room and the other two have to go to the classroom. The second problem is that in the classroom there is less equipment so everyone has to take turns since there are two classes.

The teachers always want everyone to at least do one thing but most of the time people are just left standing around. Violet takes this one thing that you push your legs down to lift weights on after some kid gets off of it.

For a chick her legs are unnecessarily muscular and she can actually lift a lot of shit with just her legs which is terrifying. She could probably lift his entire body with just her legs and he vaguely remembers her saying she used to run a lot as a kid and race people on their bikes.

She of course always follows up with how she got fat and started smoking so the running thing kind of went down hill and she doesn’t do it anymore. She’s not even that fat at least he doesn’t think she is and none of their other friends do seem to think so.

If anything she’s kind of in the middle but her body isn’t built like the typical in the middle fat chick so her entire body doesn’t look like a balloon. Unlike Dora who was actually like bordering anorexia in middle school and then suddenly just gained so much weight she looks like the typical Walmart shopper.

Terry is like almost anorexic even though he eats enough food that he should be the fattest of them all, Sofia is actually kind of built like a man but like not in a bad way she’s just big but not overnight big and her body is proportionate. Abby is overweight but she only looks much bigger than she is because she’s the shortest out of all of them.

It’s actually her last year of school only because she said the she never showed up to gym when she was originally supposed to take it which he’s never skipped but he can’t imagine how that phone call home would go other than him dying. He knows not to do that because he’d rather not have to retake the class again and show up in the hot ass gym everyday for a whole other year when his friends don’t have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually pretty hard to remember to put myself in this because I've never written anything including myself directly. I'm not actually one of the main characters which is even weirder because I usually only write in background characters sometimes. I'm also not making only my character have all of my own experiences because then I wouldn't just be a background character so a lot of the experiences are going to be only main characters but still what has happened to me. I actually had about a quarter of this chapter written before I realized that I hadn't added myself and only specifically my friends and had to go back and change it which can be a pain in the ass bit at least I hadn't been almost finish or finish before I realized it.
> 
> And yes I did actually walk into a stair well and see that happen and thay was the moment I wanted to kill myself because it was gross.


End file.
